


The Third Date

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Lena and Diana are on their third date, and things become even more interesting as they take their dessert back to Lena's apartment :x





	The Third Date

“I am so grateful you decided to give me a second chance,” Diana said with a genuine smile.

Lena shook her head good-naturedly and took a sip of her wine. “You came clean without anyone prompting it,” she reminded Diana, “and you have been honest with me ever since. I’ve always thought the best apology is changed behavior.” There was a little smile tugging at Lena’s lips, and she kept her voice soft as she continued, “It’s all in the past, darling, and I believe all the times we’ve kissed has shown you I have very much forgiven you.”

“I know,” Diana rested her arms on the table, leaning closer to Lena. “But I never want you to think I take you for granted.”

The way Diana’s dark eyes gleamed in the dimly lit restaurant intensified the honesty behind them, making Lena shiver discreetly in her seat. She was used to deceit and furtive stares, but honesty and openness were rare qualities to find in someone’s eyes in Lena’s social environment, and as much as it threw her in for a loop, it was a refreshing and welcomed change. “I believe you.”

“Good,” Diana smiled even brighter and flagged the waitress. “Could we have the dessert menu, please?”

The waitress promptly handed each of them a copy, and Lena watched Diana’s face light up. “I was hoping you had it here,” Diana said to the waitress then turned her attention to Lena. “One of the reasons I wanted to bring you to a Greek restaurant was for the dessert. Baklava is the _best _if you have a sweet tooth like me.”

<I did not know you liked sweets that much,> Lena spoke softly in perfect Greek.

The moment the first word fell from Lena’s lips, Diana’s eyes widened in complete surprise. <And I did not know you spoke my language. Very well, in fact,> Diana complimented, smiling so wide the small dimples she has below her eyes appeared.

They placed their order, and Lena shook her head at Diana’s comment. “Not well enough.” Fidgeting with her wineglass, she looked at Diana through her lashes, <But I am sure you will be gracious and overlook any mistakes I might make.>

<You have been _impeccable_ so far,> Diana replied, keeping her intense gaze locked with Lena’s.

The way Diana stared at her had Lena swallowing hard and laughing nervously. “I bet I could still learn a lot from you.”

Smirking, Diana raised one of her perfect eyebrows. <I would be happy to teach you anything you would like to learn, and…> Diana trailed off, wetting her lips. <We could practice _again and again_ until the sun came up…>

Lena took a sip from her wine to try and hide the smirk tugging at her lips. <Or until our tongues got tired, whichever came first.>

Diana laughed in pure delight. “Is that a challenge, Ms. Luthor?”

Raising one of her eyebrows, Lena smirked and asked in return, “Can it be a challenge if we both win in the end?”

“As quick-witted as Hermes, I see,” Diana conceded, admitting with a graceful smile to having been outsmarted.

Lena blushed at the compliment. How could she react any other way when this brilliant demigoddess was looking at her like there was no one else in the room? How could she remain poised when Diana was loving and caring in all the ways she had been craving for in years? “Would you like to have our dessert to go?” Lena asked before she could talk herself out of it.

Diana’s eyes widened slightly, but they quickly softened, followed by a genuine smile. “I would love that.” Flagging the waitress once more, Diana asked her to change their order to bring them the check. “Tonight is my treat,” Diana informed Lena when the check was placed on the table, and before Lena could protest, she said, “You paid last time, remember? It is my turn.”

Lena relented, knowing she would have ample opportunity to return the favor on future dates.

Soon enough they were in Diana’s car, driving leisurely across town toward Lena’s apartment. Without taking her eyes off the road, Diana reached for Lena’s hand, holding it during the entire drive. It was such a small act, but Lena was used to harsh, sarcastic words from those who were supposed to love her; small displays of affection like that were still something new, something Lena hoped she would get enough of to get used to.

Once they set foot in her apartment, Lena placed the restaurant bag on the dining room table and turned to Diana, wrapping her arms around the hero’s waist. <What was that about practicing until the sun came up?>

Hearing her language spoken anywhere other than Greece was still a novelty to Diana, something she cherished dearly, but it was a completely different story having Lena use it to tease her. <I thought we would keep going until our tongues got tired,> she chuckled, cupping Lena’s cheek and teasing at a kiss that didn’t come.

Lena had gotten on the tip of her toes to try to chase Diana’s lips, but the Amazon towered over her, staying out of reach. And when Lena looked up with a little over-dramatic shocked expression, Diana laughed heartily, before giving in and pressing their lips together.

No matter how many times they kissed, it was always delightful to feel Lena’s soft lips eagerly pulling her in, getting Diana to fall into a silent rhythm they created together; her tongue demanding more, coaxing Diana’s to move and taste the hunger building inside her with every passing second. “I had been waiting all night for this,” Lena purred between kisses, blindly guiding an enamored Diana toward her bedroom.

Two pairs of shoes were discarded along the way, together with the jacket of Lena’s burgundy suit and her vest. “I was surprised when you showed up wearing a suit tonight,” Diana whispered against Lena’s lips as she deftly worked on undoing the buttons of Lena’s black shirt.

“Did you like the surprise?” Lena captured Diana’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it lightly before letting it go.

Groaning low in her throat, Diana brushed her hands down Lena’s shoulder, pushing the shirt along her arms until it fell to the ground with a soft thud. <So much so it was hard to sit through dinner.> Diana’s voice was low and hoarse; her eyes admiring the beautiful lacy bra Lena was wearing while her fingers traced the skin right above it. <I want you, Lena. _All_ of you,> Diana said, lifting her eyes to meet green ones. <But if you are not ready for more than what we have done so far, I will be happy to hold you through the night.>

“That’s very sweet,” Lena started, gently turning Diana around and guiding her backward until the back of her knees touched the mattress. “I really appreciate you saying that, but-” She playfully pushed Diana onto the bed, knowing the Amazon was allowing her to do so. “You weren’t the only one having trouble making through dinner.” Raising one of her perfect eyebrows and maintaining eye contact with her lover, Lena knelt between Diana’s legs and softly caressed her thighs. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wore this criminally short dress because you know how much I love your legs…”

“I might have noticed you staring once or twice,” Diana confessed, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she gently combed her fingers through Lena’s luscious hair, and she watched Lena’s fingers slipping under her dress to pull her underwear off her.

Lena peppered kisses along Diana’s inner thighs, reveling in each twitch of strong muscles under her sweet attention, and each time she heard Diana’s breath hitching when she brought her teeth into play, trying to mark Diana’s skin even if for just a second. Lena could spend hours on her knees for her demigoddess, but her torturous worship was having the exact reaction she expected, and soon, the heady, delicious scent of Diana’s arousal was enveloping her every sense, making it difficult for Lena to think straight. With the little presence of mind she still had, Lena teased, “Anything you want me to do, love?”

Groaning, Diana tightened the grip she had on Lena’s hair. <I want your tongue and lips on my clit until I come undone, my star.>

The pet name surprised Lena more than the salacious words did. Her past lovers had always called her the generic “baby,” and although it did not bother her, having a special pet name just for her made Lena’s heart flutter. “Anything for you,” she purred enthusiastically, pushing Diana’s dress up to give her more room.

Nuzzling the little patch of dark curls, Lena moaned at how wet Diana already was for her. She allowed herself to be messy, kissing every inch of Diana’s labia, delighting in how her arousal coated Lena’s nose, lips, and chin. “By the gods, Lena, _please_…” The plea elicited a chuckle from Lena, and the way she stared up at Diana made it clear she intended to _devour_ her.

During her years walking among men, Diana had become enamored with a few people, maybe even fallen for a couple, but Lena was extraordinary; there was always a willingness to do good despite her upbringing and external expectations, always a fire burning behind those green eyes, and the look she gave Diana was enough to send a shiver down the demigoddess’ spine, filling Diana with such unbridled excitement she felt her entire body buzzing. Lena was special, and Diana could not wait to find out just _how_ special she was.

“Fuck.” All thoughts vanished from her mind the second she felt Lena’s tongue slowly teasing her clit before running broadly down her length, sucking on her labia in the same deliberate, slow way Lena had kissed her lips earlier. Letting her eyelids flutter closed, Diana braced her free hand behind her and focused on the teasing strokes of Lena’s tongue. “Gods, Lena, that’s it…” Diana breathed out, reflexively tightening her grip on Lena’s hair again when she felt her clit being sucked. <So good, my star.>

The praise combined with Diana’s delicious taste had Lena moaning low in her throat; all she wanted was to keep eliciting those sweet noises from the demigoddess above her, to keep making Diana’s thighs tremble with each swirl of her tongue; to keep taking her higher and higher until Diana came on her tongue.

A guttural moan left Diana’s throat when Lena decided to switch up, moving her tongue _fast_ from side to side over her clit. She wanted to make a quip about how Hermes must have bestowed Lena with some of his speed, but Diana could not find the right words in English, and Lena’s tongue prevented her from remembering she would be understood in Greek. “S-So close!” Diana grunted, dropping to one elbow so she could rock her hips against Lena’s mouth.

Smirking at the way Diana’s hips chased her mouth for more friction, Lena continued moving her tongue from side to side, knowing that any change in her pace would break Diana’s rising momentum. “Lena… Fuck! I’m…” Loud Greek expletives fell from Diana’s lips as her entire body tensed, her hips held high in the air as her orgasm crashed over her, but Lena followed them, unwilling to stop her sweet torture until Diana begged her to.

Thanks to Lena’s relentless effort, Diana’s orgasm lasted much longer than it usually did when the Amazon pleasured herself, and when it finally subsided, she gently tugged at Lena’s hair, panting, <S-Star… Please… come up here. I want to kiss you.> Not needing to be asked twice, Lena crawled over Diana, kissing her soundly.

Sitting up gently and bringing Lena with her, Diana cupped her cheeks, moaning softly at her taste on her lover’s lips. “You are amazing, my love,” she whispered lowly, moving her kisses lower, discreetly but thoroughly cleaning her arousal off Lena’s chin and cheeks. “Lay down for me.”

The open-mouthed kisses and small licks Diana bathed Lena’s face in felt a bit funny and ticklish, but at the same time, it was nice to see Diana _enjoyed_ the taste of women, making Lena _that_ much more excited to see what the Amazon would do to her. She laid down as requested, resting her head on the pillows, watching as Diana stood from the bed and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Lena bit her lip, her breathing coming out shorter as Diana reached behind her to undo her bra next, followed by her pushing her panties down her legs.

There was no shyness to Diana’s posture, Lena noticed. She stood as tall and as proud as if she were wearing her Wonder Woman armor. It was an absolutely mesmerizing realization, one that should not have surprised Lena, but one that inspired the younger woman nonetheless. When Diana crawled on the bed once more, and gently placed her hands on the waistband of her pants, asking, “May I?” Lena did not hesitate to nod her consent enthusiastically, raising her hips to help Diana pull her pants and underwear off. Without waiting for her lover, Lena reached behind her own back and undid her bra, discarding the last item that hid her completely naked body from Diana’s eyes.

<Aphrodite would start wars for beauty such as yours,> Diana mused, gently running her fingertips down the valley of Lena’s breasts, trying to commit to memory every detail about her skin—how soft and warm it was, where her beauty marks lay, and which spots shivered under Diana’s touch.

A soft blush painted Lena’s cheeks at the high compliment. “Let’s not try the gods, darling,” she chuckled, tilting her back as Diana leaned down over her body and started kissing up the trail her fingertips had just created. “B-Besides,” Lena stuttered when warm lips wrapped firmly around one of her nipples. “If she… If she had to be jealous, s-she’d be jealous of you.”

Humming her disagreement against Lena’s skin, Diana gently caught Lena’s nipple between her teeth and tugged it lightly, earning a soft gasp from her lover. “Your beauty goes beyond your exterior,” Diana reassured as she positioned one of her legs between Lena’s and softly rocked her hips forward, grinning as Lena immediately reached up and dug her nails onto Diana’s back. <Your mind and your heart are just as beautiful as your body, my star.> Diana’s raspy voice was impossibly lower, her dark eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. <Olympus would have fallen to your feet.>

Lena let the words wash over her as their bodies rocked together; one of her hands coming around to cup Diana’s breast, squeezing it lightly before pinching her nipple, making the demigoddess’ hips stutter in delight. Part of Lena wanted to believe every word that fell from Diana’s lips; she wanted to believe she was good and worthy of all the praise given to her, but years of being told otherwise drowned Lena in self-doubt. “Inside me,” she abruptly asked, making Diana stop her movements to pay full attention to her. “I… I need your fingers inside me,” Lena tried to explain herself better; her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Lena’s voice was so small, Diana’s first instinct was to stop everything they were doing so they could talk, but vulnerable green eyes silently begged her to keep going, to make Lena forget whatever was making her feel insecure at that moment. “Whatever you want,” Diana replied, kissing Lena soundly, “shall be yours.” With all her senses keenly observing Lena, Diana slipped one arm between their bodies, and gently ran her fingers along Lena’s slick labia, coating them in molten arousal.

There was no need to speak, Diana found as her fingertips teasingly circled Lena’s entrance; Lena’s body made her desires clear and Diana just need to pay attention to the small noises that fell unrestrained from kiss-swollen lips, and the way Lena’s hips tried to chase her when Diana dared move fingers upwards, away from where Lena needed her the most. <I am here, beloved,> Diana reassured her in a whisper, carefully but swiftly entering Lena with her fore and middle fingers. <I will always be here.>

“D-Diana,” Lena gasped softly; all previous thoughts vanishing from her mind, replaced by the unbridled relief of having her lover’s fingers filling her up, stretching her carefully, preparing her for what was to come.

“You feel so good,” Diana purred, pushing her fingers as deep as Lena could take them; her dark, lust-filled eyes locked on her lover’s face, soaking in every reaction she got no matter how minute they were. “I’m going to take care of you, beloved, you will _always_ be satisfied; be it by my making you come time and time again until you don’t remember your own name anymore, or when I’m taking my time playing with your delicious body, edging you for hours on end until your mind goes completely blank with nothing other than your need for relief.” Smiling mischievously down at Lena, Diana angled her fingers up, thrusting them slow and deep, finding her g-spot almost instantly. “Do you want that, beloved?”

“Yes!!! God, yes!!!” Lena cried out, feeling a new wave of arousal shoot between her legs as she pictured surrendering every fiber of her being to Diana, placing her body, mind, and soul in Diana’s hands. “I-I want it all,” Lena breathed out, rolling her hips to meet Diana’s teasing thrusts. “_Please…_”

Diana was already enamored by Lena, but listening to her beg to be at Diana’s mercy ignited something primal inside the Amazon, turning her desire into an all-consuming wildfire. Kissing Lena with everything she had, Diana pressed the heel of her hand against Lena’s clit, earning desperate, little, feverish cries in return. “That’s it, beloved,” Diana breathed out, “Let go for me. I got you.” The next time Diana withdrew her two fingers, she pushed three back inside, making Lena gasp, arching her back off the bed in ecstasy. <I could stay like this all night,> Diana purred, peppering kisses down Lena’s neck, stopping every now and then to tease the smooth skin with her teeth. <I love feeling you around my fingers, squeezing me so hard, showing me how much you want me…>

Lena instinctively clenched around Diana’s fingers, surprised by the demigoddess’ dirty talk. “It’s a-all for you!” she panted, tangling one hand on Diana’s hair. “Harder… p-please…”

Feeling Lena tightening the grip on her hair as her desire grew, Diana moaned and sucked at Lena’s pulsing point, gladly giving her lover what she was asking for, thrusting her fingers hard and deep, hitting Lena’s g-spot with every thrust.

“Fuuuck!!!” Lena threw her head back; her mouth hanging open while her eyes were tightly shut. She was close, she was so damn close! All she needed was one last push to help her topple over the edge. “Keep… K-Keep talking, please!”

Smirking, Diana licked her way up Lena’s neck and nipped at her ear before whispering hotly, “I can’t wait to feel you coming, beloved. I want to feel you making a mess on my fingers, and when you come down from your high,” Diana thrusted even faster, “I will lick you clean while you taste yourself on my fingers.”

The picture Diana painted was too enticing; her fingers moved too perfectly for Lena to hold off. With a silent cry, Lena’s body tensed, her hips trembling as her orgasm washed over her. <That’s it, beloved. Come for me,> she heard Diana whispering, encouraging Lena to keep meeting her thrusts to draw out her orgasm as much as she could.

<My beautiful star,> Diana purred, slowing down her movements to a stop as she felt Lena’s body beginning to calm down.

“Y-Yours.”

Diana blinked a couple of times, trying to determine if she had hallucinated Lena’s voice. She pulled back to look at Lena, and she was met with the most mesmerizing smile she had ever seen.

With flushed cheeks and slightly unfocused eyes, Lena kept her easy smile as she repeated, “I’m yours if you’re mine.”

Grinning widely, Diana leaned back down to capture Lena’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss, whispering, “My heart is yours.” And with a devilish smirk, she scooted down Lena’s body, resuming moving her fingers inside Lena, earning another surprised little gasp. “I promised you I would make you forget your name, beloved,” Diana growled lowly. “I intend to keep my word.”

“Oh, god,” Lena chuckled deliriously, settling back down to enjoy the feeling of Diana’s lips between her legs as slick fingers were withdrawn from her; and just as her lover had promised, Lena gladly accepted Diana’s fingers into her mouth, moaning softly at her own taste. She might end up forgetting her name, but Lena was sure she would never forget her first time with Diana.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked. Even a ":)" will be appreciated! ^^ You can find me on tumblr: kara-danvers-lena-luthor.tumblr


End file.
